


I Sense It

by AnonymousJedi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forehead Kisses, Pregnancy, Romance, Sleepy Kisses, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousJedi/pseuds/AnonymousJedi
Summary: One shot based on an anonymous request for some "fluffy Reylo where Rey realizes she is pregnant and doesn't know how to tell Kylo..." Fluff and angst capturing a special moment between these two characters.





	I Sense It

_No, no. It can’t be._ Rey thinks to herself yet again, doing her best to shrug off the lingering anxiety. The thought had emerged inconspicuously from the depths of her mind, but for days now, it clung to her subconscious -persistent and haunting- like a parasite.

She hadn’t been feeling quite right recently, and while there were a thousand reasons why that might be, her brain had opted to single out one of them and run wild with the possibility, driving her absolutely mad.

Rey shivers as she steps out of bed and wanders toward the viewport, gazing absently out into the vastness of space. The sight instantly calms her. The harshness of the infinite black universe is softened by gentle blues and purples bleeding into one another amidst twinkling speckles of white. She takes a deep, calming breath, regaining a degree of composure. There is no sense in worrying about things out of her control. She needs to relax. She needs to sleep. But above all, she needs to be rational. That last one seems to be an increasingly difficult task as of late… especially where Kylo is concerned.

Their relationship had always been a muddle of complicated emotions- messy and political, despite their desire to exist independently of their pasts. But she loves him, in spite of it all.

As if on cue, Kylo stirs in the bed behind her, rustling the sheets as he sits up and wipes the sleep from his weary eyes.

He doesn’t say anything. It’s the middle of the night, and he knows Rey has been having a hard time sleeping. It takes all his willpower and then some not to force his way into that mind of hers and have a look around. But he respects her too much to invade her privacy.

The irony of this isn’t lost on Kylo, and he stifles an amused laugh as he recalls their first encounter on Starkiller base.

_“You know I can take whatever I want.”_ The memory of those words leaves a bad taste in his mouth, even though Kylo knew full well it had been an empty threat, even as the words had left his lips. Despite their differences in the beginning, his intention had never been to hurt her.

Refocusing his attention to the present, Kylo’s eyes lock on to the silhouette of Rey in the window. She’s standing mere feet away, and yet he can sense that her consciousness is elsewhere in the galaxy.  

Lugging his tired body out of bed, Kylo makes his way over to where she’s standing. He places his large hands on her hips and leans into the crook of her neck from behind, sleepily inhaling her scent.

“Come back to bed sweetheart,” he beckons, his voice soft and hoarse. He dislikes the emptiness that consumes him when she isn’t at his side.  

When Rey makes no move to oblige, Kylo reaches up and brushes a strand of loose hair behind her ear, kissing the newly exposed skin of her cheek.

_Let me in_ , he pleads silently, desperate to share in whatever is troubling Rey.

She smiles- _barely_ \- but it’s a smile nonetheless. Her eyes light up ever so slightly as she feels Kylo’s mind brush against hers. She knows it isn’t fair to shut him out like this. And yet, she isn’t ready to open up.

_Not right now_. She thinks back at him, feeling a bit selfish.

Kylo sighs, but accepts her answer, nuzzling her neck with his long nose.

_I’m here for you_ , he confesses, as his arms move to encircle Rey’s waist. She turns her head and meets his lips with a quick, chaste kiss.

It’s a quiet moment, which is rare for the two of them. Normally their thoughts and emotions are all over the place competing with one another. Kylo takes note of how peaceful it is to stand there with Rey in his arms, and his hands slowly begin to wander over her body- one down her thigh and the other up over her belly, and that’s when he feels it. Small, but distinct. Familiar, yet totally foreign. _A force signature_.

Ren instantly stiffens, swallowing hard as he attempts to comprehend the subtle sensation beneath his fingertips.

Rey senses the abrupt shift in his energy as he lets go of her.

“Kylo?” she asks with concern. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

He doesn’t answer right away. He can’t find his voice. He can’t even bring himself to look at her.

Eyes cast down. Brow furrowed. Kylo is bombarded with hundreds of emotions all at once. Rey can feel the erratic waves of fear, wonder, love and disgust radiating from him with an unusual ferocity- even for him.

She swiftly turns to face him, reaching up and taking his face in her hands. “Kylo, you’re scaring me!” Rey cries. “What’s going on?”

“Is _this_ what you’ve been keeping from me?” he finally asks in breathless confusion. “That you’re…”

Rey shakes her head cluelessly, impatient for him to finish the sentence. _That I’m what!?_   She beckons with wide eyes.

_…Pregnant?_ He finishes silently, staring deep into her soul.

Rey’s jaw falls open in surprise. While she’d suspected as much, she had neither the courage nor the hard evidence to prove it. And Kylo had been unusually courteous as far as staying out of her head. So how…? “How do you know that?!” she asks with disbelief.

“I sense it,” Kylo answers simply, his hand reaching down between them and returning to her stomach. He closes his eyes, entering a meditative state. After a minute or so, Kylo smiles with reassurance.

“Our child-” he says proudly, “I can sense them through the force.” He opens his mind to Rey, guiding her toward the faint but profound energy nestled deeply in her belly.

Suddenly she feels it too, and blushes under his gaze, embarrassed by her own inability to have known with any kind of certainty that another life was forming inside of her. _What’s wrong with me?_ Rey wonders to herself.

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Kylo assures her firmly, taking her chin in his hand. She’d clearly been overwhelmed by the prospect of motherhood, and the force signature was, admittedly, difficult to pick up on.

The mental wall that Rey had spent the past several days building is instantly shattered, flooding the room with both of their rampant emotions. Kylo revels in their shared energies, pleased that her wide variety of feelings seems to match his own.

_We’re going to be parents_ , Rey projects with an apprehensive smile. _Can you believe it?! We’re going to have a child!_

_And just imagine how powerful they’ll be…_

“Kylo!” Rey scolds playfully, but with a warning edge to her tone.

Ren smirks, knowing that would get a rise out of her. But his teasing does little to distract Rey from the doubt lingering just beyond the brink of their connection.

He is terrified, and she could not only _feel_ it, but _understand_ it. Kylo is only just now coming to terms with himself again. How could a man with so little self-worth possibly hope to raise a child and teach said child to believe in themselves? And then his thoughts inevitably turn to his own parents…

Kylo’s head burns with the stabbing pain of shame and regret as he attempts to shield his thoughts from the woman before him.

Rey places her hands on his chest sympathetically, coaxing him out of the darkness.

“You’re going to be a wonderful father,” she promises, choking back tears.

Kylo doesn’t allow himself to believe it. He can’t. But it still means the world to hear Rey say it. She would always be the stronger of the two of them.

_I love you_ , Kylo thinks, pressing his forehead to hers.

“I love you too,” Rey replies, pulling him down into a kiss.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
